Potions
by hotwhipzx
Summary: Annabeth is dumped by Percy's twin brother Odis and she wants him back. and the only person to turn to is none other than percy, Odis's own twin brother


~hotwhipzx

"Magic exists. Who can doubt it, when there are rainbows and wildflowers, the music of the wind and the silence of the stars? Anyone who has loved has been touched by magic. It is such a simple and such an extraordinary part of the lives we live"

-Nora Roberts

~hotwhipzx~

Almost Magic

A Jet black haired kid was cleaning the chemistry laboratory, Chemistry was his favorite subject. He loved mixing chemicals and it's the only subject that he didn't feel sleepy. His twin brother Odis was off to heaven knows where hours ago. He should also be if he was not cornered by some girls who desperately need his help.

While in elementary back in their hometown in Manhatten, people were avoiding them, both he and his brother for they are demi-gods. They were social outcasts then but everything changed when they both transferred to Long Island and enrolled in Camp-Half Blood Private Academy.

Both he and his brother started a new life. Odis easily blended in especially with girls, whereas Percy enhanced his ability with mixing chemicals and discovered that he has the gift for mixing potions. He is not a sorcerer or something; he is a Demi-God who just had a penchant for mixing potions.

His prowess was first used for his friend Grover Underwood, the guy was hopelessly in love with Juniper, a tree nymph, but the girl seems to ignore him. He pitied his situation and the guy almost pleaded at him to make a love potion.

So now, a year later they are still together due to his persistence and a little help from Percy.

Ever since then word has gone about his ability, girls and boys alike came to his aid for different reasons and he even experienced being stalked in his room.

But despite all of that Percy is careful with giving into people's request; because every wish has their own payment and consequences; a tit for a tat…Equivalent Exchange.

Percy was now nearly finished cleaning when he felt another presence in the room….

"Is it true that you're a sorcerer?" a cold voice asked him.

He looked up and saw a blond girl standing in front of him.

"I am not" he simply said.

"But you can make potions right?... Like… love potions?"

Her statement made Percy look her way, he sure knows who she is. She's Annabeth Chase, champion swimmer, smart, articulate and most of all known as the Ice Queen. Her approaching him is startling enough but her asking him about love potions, that is so out of this world!

He cleared his throat, "They say I can. Do you need one?"

He saw her blush for a second before her face become stoic and passive, "Make one for me, just name your price."

"Why would you need it? I mean you're the Annabeth Chase, a lot of guys would love to be your boyfriend once you announce it," when she raised her eyebrow at him, he further explained, "To tell you the truth, you're a no. 1 request for love potions."

"And their progress?"

"Well, so far almost none even advanced to the first part. You know, before I make a potion I asses the person. For the potion to work the person must have a direct connection to the other. I do that to save both me and the requester time if ever they don't have any connection at all" he explained.

Annabeth smirked, "Good. So being an Ice Queen sure has its advantages. You still didn't confirm my request."

Percy sweat dropped, his intention was to let her hopes down by informing her of the preliminary assessment but she seems to ignore it, "Before I accept that may I ask if you have any close connection with the person?"

"I have" came the reply.

Percy nodded, "Okay, why don't you sit down so we can discuss this further. You could get varicose veins by standing so long."

Annabeth grabbed a nearby chair and she accidentally brushed past him he inhaled her scent ; she smells Mediterranean, refreshing, cool and made him think of clear coast waters. 'Dolce and Gabbana light Blue' was the first thing that came to his mind. He had encountered that perfume before when he and his mom was shopping.

"So what do we do now?" Annabeth grabbed his attention.

"Okay. This potion will only work if you have a direct relationship or connection with the person. The effect is something that I cannot guarantee. It varies actually; the person's mood is also a great factor. Say you give the potion when the person is in a bad mood and is pissed off or angry then effect of the potion is more likely minimal or it wouldn't change anything at all."

"So you're saying that I should give the potion when he is in a good mood?"

Yoh smiled at her, "You're catching up fast."

Annabeth just ignored his comment, "And then?"

"The potion will take around five days to make."

"What?" Annabeth jerked upwards from the chair, "Why would it take that long? Can't you make it faster? "

"I'm afraid that it's the fastest. Some ingredients can only be mixed on certain days"

Annabeth sighed then run a finger through her hair.

Percy felt something tug at his heart at the genuine sadness that he saw in her eyes, "If you are willing to wait that long, who knows it might turn out good."

Annabeth just nodded.

"So what's his name?"

Annabeth looked at him as if he was crazy, "Why would I give you that?"

"Are you holding up information? How can I help you if you don't want to spill the beans? If you are really that adamant and doesn't trust me then I guess there is no point in starting the potion" he was about to stand up when he felt Anna's hand on his own and couldn't understand why his heart skipped a beat at the action.

"Okay fine. But just promise me that whatever we talked will just be between you and me. It won't escape this room. Get it?"

Percy nodded, "It's a promise."

Annabeth inspected her surroundings first then when she was assured that they are the only people in the laboratory blurted out, "It's Odis Jackson"

Percy almost dropped from his chair, "O-Odis? You mean my brother?"

Annabeth gave him an annoyed look, "That's the reason why I don't want to tell you, now you won't help me for sure"

Percy was still surprised, "I-I thought the two of you are already dating each other?"

"We were, but your idiotic excuse for a brother had a sudden change of heart"

"So he dumped you?"

Annabeth glared at him, "Do you have to be so blunt?"

Percy cringed at her tone, "Sorry... I didn't mean anything bad with my choice of words"

Annabeth looked at him suspiciously then stood up and made her way to the door.

"Hey where are you going Annabeth?"

"Out. For sure you won't help me. I just wish that you can keep your word and not tell the world about my secret" her hands were already clutching the door knob when his next words made her stop and turn to face him.

"I didn't say I won't help"

She walked to her direction and eyed him, "So you're willing to help me and in some way betray your brother?"

Percy gave a low laugh, "Betray? I think it's a harsh word. No, I won't be, not in any way that you look at it, I mean I have nothing against you. You have very good credentials compared to any of his girls. His welfare would always come first and I am positive that you are fit for the position. And I haven't finished discussing the whole thing"

Annabeth's eyes seem to lighten up,"So, what are the other things that we need to discuss?"

"Limitations. The potion, once consumed would take effect for a week-"

He was cut off when Annabeth grabbed him by the collar," One week? You're a making a love potion that will ONLY last a week?" her face was flushed with anger, "So that means that even if that potion of yours will work he will only love me for a week then what? Dump me again? Are you playing tricks with me Jackson? If you don't want to help me then tell me straight rather than playing nice but giving my request for only a week"

Percy felt shivers down his spine as he frantically tried to calm her down," Wait- Annabeth let me explain it further"

When her grip on his shirt loosens a bit he grabbed the opportunity and backed out a few centimeters away from her.

"Look Annabeth, this is the truth, no potion no matter how great the creator is can last a lifetime. That explanation can be simplified by this analogy: Potions are like medicines. They're effect varies for each individual. What works for you may not work for others; and vice versa. Most of all, they both have shelf life or expiration date, they can't last forever," he paused then waited for Anna to react, when she didn't, he continued, "Short as it may be but the one week effect of the potion will greatly help you by awakening his feelings for you and wooing him into loving you would be easier. How you handle the relationship after that is up to you. The potion already helped you and it would be up to you to help yourself by maintaining the burning flame of love in his heart"

"Is that the reason why you asked me if I have a direct connection with him?"

"Yes. Basically, how can you open up a locked love if the person didn't even know that you exist in the first place?"

Annabeth smiled bitterly, "Innovative. Well, are there any more bombs that you need to blow up?"

"Uhmm... and to complete the potion you will need to give something."

"How much?"

"It's not monetary. What I'm asking is a sacrifice for the potion. It's more of an Equivalent Exchange; you will have to give something close to your heart. It could be anything that you are willing to live without. It's not just material things, it can also be memories, love, friendship anything that is dear to your heart"

Annabeth felt shivers down her spine at his words, "How will I know what that is?"

"You will in time. You still have a few days to think of one."

"And... and what will happen to the sacrifice after the potion wears off? Will it go back to me?"

Percy shook his head then looked at her apologetically," It would be gone forever. That's the sad part in all of this. Sometimes the amount of sacrifice is more precious than the potion itself. So before we even start with the potion, you have to weigh if the effect of the potion is really worth the price to pay because whether or not you use the potion or even if you back out of the ordeal you will still have to give something."

Annabeth was silent and contemplated Percy's words. She then remembered the very reason why she was here...

~flashback~

_"Annabeth..." a long haired brunette looked at his date seriously._

_"Yes Odis?" Annabeth looked at him fondly. He was her dream boy; a dream turn reality guy._

_"I think we should stop seeing each other."_

_Annabeth stared at him dumbfounded, "Pardon?"_

_"You've heard me; I think we should stop seeing each other."_

~end of flashback~

"Annabeth? Annabeth?" Percy called and even shook her shoulders.

"W-what? Are you saying something?" Annabeth was still daze in reminiscing the ill-fated scene.

"You're spacing out. Are you okay?"

"I'll do it. Let's start the potion"

Percy was shocked at the determined look on her face then sighed, "If that's your decision. So when is the best time for us to meet the whole week?"

"Why?"

"Because you need to be present while I mix the ingredients and on the fifth day we would be mixing the sacrifice at around midnight at my place."

When Percy saw Annabeth's hesitation he said, "If you're still in doubt, you can still back out."

"No. We'll do it. Meet me up in front of the library at 3 pm daily."

~hotwhipzx~

The following day, after her class ended Annabeth proceed to the library and found Percy dozing off in a corner.

She nudged his shoulders which startled him and he looked guiltily shocked, "I didn't do it!"

Annabeth suppressed a laugh at his reaction, "Do what?"

Percy, who finally composed himself blushed then scratched his head, "Nah... It's nothing"


End file.
